Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Asharti
Summary: When a normal girl falls into InuYasha's world, she thinks at first that it's a dream, but then she realizes that it is real and journies to find a way home. Will she ever return to her own time and place or will she be stuck in a world of magic and demon
1. Not in Kansas Anymore

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter One: Not in Kansas Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own presently is Asharti.

When a normal girl falls asleep she finds herself in a strange land. The Feudal Age of Japan and oddly enough, she seems to be caught in InuYasha's story. As she searches for a way home she encounters demons and magic that she'd never have imagined existed, even in this upside-down world.

Asharti finished the last touches of her homework and sighed in relief. The clock on her bedside table glaringly told her that the time was 12:36 in the morning. Her stomach grumbled a little as she tugged on her nightgown and switched off both lights in the room, curling around the bolster pillow she always slept with. If she hadn't been ordered to clean her room, maybe she could have gotten to sleep earlier, she decided grumpily as she tugged one of her blankets over her head.

The sound of birds chirping and light filtering through her eyelids awoke her and she groaned as she rolled over. Instead of the comforting feel of her bed, she felt pine needles. 'Has Mom resorted to torturous means to wake me?' She wondered as she creaked open one eyelid and found herself peering at a forest floor. She blinked, suddenly wide-awake as she sat up, her blanket the only thing of hers she could find near at hand. She scrambled backwards until her back hit something hard and solid. As she leaned against the pine-tree's trunk she thought, 'Ash, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore. And it doesn't look remotely familiar at all. The last time I saw trees this large was in Yellowstone Park.'

Deciding that she might as well stay calm and sort her problem out rationally, she tucked the blanket like a bath towel around her and, watching her step, began hiking. "Now what did that science book say about moss growing on the north side of a tree," she asked herself aloud. She shrugged. Science had never been her favorite class. She had always preferred English more. As she came upon a stream, she regarded it with delight. Kneeling she cupped some of the clear liquid in her hand and sipped it noisily. Her glance fell upon her reflection in the stream.

A golden-brown haired young woman stared back at her, blue-gray eyes slightly dilated. As she watched, her iris contracted, the color in her eyes widening at her hair's wild state. It tangled down to her shoulders looking as if a rat had been building a nest in it. Before she even began to worry about that she saw a new reflection forming just behind hers. With a wild shriek, Asharti flung herself forwards, landing in the water, even as her body turned to face the strange man who had appeared behind her.

He had raven-black hair that was pulled back to his nape and clear, innocent-looking eyes with just enough devilish sparkle to them to warn her of his teasing nature. He flashed a grin at her, his teeth perfectly straight and sparkling white. The staff in his hand jingled lightly as he bent to kneel on the bank. "Who are you," she squeaked out, taking in his purple robe as she pushed her now-damp hair out of her eyes. She studied his extended hand suspiciously before taking it as he pulled her out of the stream.

"I am a holy monk. They call me Miroku-Housshi. And who might you be?" His eyes told her he wanted to get to know her a lot better. She withdrew her hand to herself hurriedly as she said, "My name's Asharti. My friends call me Ash. Why are you dressed like that? Don't monks dress in a light orange color? Where are we anyway?"

He blinked at her, surprised that his charm hadn't worked as it always did on every woman, excepting Sango. "Well, Ash. I dress like this because I am a monk, but only the monks who are devoted to chastity wear orange. I could never wear orange. I have a duty to my family. I must have a son to carry on the line. On that note, would you be the mother of my children?"

Ash saw red and the next thing poor Housshi-sama saw was her fist flying at his face. And he heard this dreadful shriek emitting from her lips. A sound he only heard the like of perhaps hundreds of times in his life. "Hentai!" Shrieked Ash and watched as the imprint of her knuckles formed on his cheek. "Now tell me where we are or you'll match." She motioned to his unmarked cheek.

Miroku gulped and answered quickly, "Well, we're in InuYasha's Forest. You're just a few yards from the Door to Kagome's World." Catching sight of someone beyond her his face lit up and he escaped the scary female, "Kagome, you're back! Save me from this truly frightening creature." He slipped behind the petite raven-headed female who was shorter than him by at least a foot. Kagome's blue eyes widened on the view of a modern-looking girl about her own age who was drenched and had clearly threatened Miroku-kun. "Housshi-sama, did you rub her bum? You know you really shouldn't do that to every woman you meet. It's not polite," she nagged Miroku as he protested; "Wait a minute here, Kagome, I only helped her out of the stream. She fell in." She stared at him unblinkingly as he shuffled his feet with a slight blush to his face as he admitted, "And I asked her to…"

"Hentai!" Miroku saw stars as he sat up, a red handprint on the unmarked side of his face. He shook his head, dazed as the two girls greeted each other. "I'm Kagome. How did you come to be here? I thought I was the only one able to get here from our side of the world." Asharti shook hands with a small smile, "I'm Asharti, but you can call me Ash. I'm pretty sure that I'm asleep. I…" She worried at her lower lip with her teeth. "I don't know how I managed to get here. But is this really InuYasha? I thought this place was just a story."

"Oh it's real enough. It's sort of like the Chronicles of Narnia. No one would ever believe it's real. It's safer for InuYasha if everyone continues to believe that it's just a story. But you should be able to go through the Bone Eaters' Well to get home. It's how I always return." Asharti brightened as she stepped towards the well, prepared to go home and resume her busy life among her peers and friends.


	2. Gathering of the Team

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Two: Gathering of the Team

Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own presently is Asharti.

Up to date, Asharti has fallen into InuYasha. She's met Miroku-kun and Kagome-sama. It seems she's just found her way home with Kagome's suggestion that she go through the Bone Eaters' Well.

Ash glared at the circular walls that entombed her several yards below the ground floor of InuYasha's Forest. She sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to go home anytime soon. At least she had the advantage of knowing the characters of the people who lived here. She reflected that she had never really payed attention to the end of the story. At this point she wished that she had. She began scrambling up the side of the well.

Now not only was she hungry and tired, but her clothes were caked with mud, her hair worse than ever, and she had no way home. Kagome had even allowed her to borrow a small fragment of the Shikon Jewel to try her luck. As she dragged herself over the edge of the well, she grunted, her limbs limp with exhaustion. Pushing a few dirt covered locks of her mane back, she began hiking in the direction Kagome had said the village was.

As she entered the village, steps faltering from weariness, a child ran in fright from her yelling, "A mud youkai, hurry, get Kagome! A mud youkai!" Ash froze as she came face to face with a silver gilt hanyou with a huge sword. "Who are you? What do you want with our village? Funny…you smell like just a muddy human, but that has to be a trick."

Ash glared at the man and said rudely, "Shove it where the sun don't shine, InuYasha! I have something to return to Kagome. I've just spent two hours staring at the wall of a well and I'm not in the mood for pleasantries."

InuYasha seemed taken aback as she called him by name. He sheathed his sword, amber eyes glaring at her. "How do I know you're not lying?" She snorted at him and walked past him towards the largest house in the village, Kaede's home. As she swept through the woven door, Kagome bumped into her, hauling along her bow and arrows.

The other human grinned as she caught sight of the mud slathered Ash. "I assume you're the mud youkai? It didn't work, huh? I guess you'll just have to stick around. I'll show you to the hot springs where you can have a bath."

Ash handed Kagome a muddy shard of the Shikon no Tama. "Thanks anyway. It was worth a try. I guess I'll just have to try to find a different way home."

She followed Kagome towards the hot springs, flicking off small pieces of mud as she did so. As they entered the steamy mist of the bathhouse they met up with another girl. Ash was slightly surprised to recognize Sango. "They didn't do her justice," she muttered, "Now I see why the pervert is so obsessed with her."

"Asharti meet Sango. Sango, this is Ash. She's from my world and she somehow got stuck here. She'll be traveling with us." Kagome introduced them. Sango studied the mud-covered girl and asked, "What are you good at?"

Ash immediately guessed that she was trying to figure out why Ash should join their demon exterminating team. "I'm pretty good at cooking. I can ride and drive a horse. I've got a good left hook," she grinned at that, recalling how she'd used it on Miroku. She watched as Sango considered this, and then finally replied, "Nice to meet you."

Ash removed her clothes as quickly as she could once they were inside the changing rooms. She slid into the water with a sigh of appreciation. Sluicing the warm liquid over her body she relaxed into the lull of her thoughts. She jolted back to attention when she heard loud voices on the other side of the outside wall.

"Miroku, what the hell are you doing?" InuYasha said loudly from behind where Miroku knelt trying to peek through a knot in the wood of the bathhouse. Miroku started guiltily and leaning back on his heels replied, "Making sure our guest finds the bathhouse satisfactory."

From inside the bathhouse Ash heard InuYasha exclaim, "Hentai!" The word was followed by a loud crack of a fist on someone's head. Ash blinked and glanced towards where the noise had come from. 'Do I want to know?' She wondered to herself.


	3. Journey's Beginning

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Three: Journey's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own presently is Asharti.

So far Ash has fallen into a portal that whisked her away to Feudal Japan into InuYasha, no less. She has just determined that she must find a way home and to do that means she must help the group of demon exterminators defeat Naraku. We left Asharti in the bathhouse after poor Housshi-sama was beaten for being perverted again.

Asharti tugged fitfully at the kimono Kagome had insisted she wear. It was one of Kikyou's old sets of demon hunting garb and she didn't feel particularly happy to be wearing it. She sighed and glanced sullenly at the loose white garment which had been altered to have legs. It was a serviceable piece of clothing, but she wondered how everyone else would take it.

Kaede-san had been a delightful surprise. She'd expected the woman to be a bit more gruff, but in actuality, though Kaede was a tough old woman, she was much nicer than the anime or manga version of her had been, and much thinner too. Ash stared up at the night sky from her place on her pallet. Luckily, Kaede's house was large enough for all of them to sleep in.

She wondered what her mother was doing. 'Does she miss me? Does she even know I'm gone? I must find a way back home. I must!' She was jarred from her thoughts as a small furry body snuggled up to her under her covers. She smiled faintly at Shippou as the kitsune emitted a low snore. 'Time enough for such worries in the morning.' She thought as she curled up, one hand resting protectively over the young kit.

With a yawn, Ash stretched, eyes fluttering open. She shrieked in surprise at the face looming above hers, much too close for comfort. In reaction to her shock, instincts took over and her left hand flew out, knocking over the man who had been studying her with what looked like intense interest in his eyes.

As he rose to his feet with a growl and rubbed his nose Ash scrambled to her feet sputtering wildly, "Oh dear…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was just a reaction from waking to see you so close to my face."

The man moved his hand from his nose and glared at her. "Yeah, well watch who you're hitting. Next time you try that I'll," he faltered trying to think of a good enough threat. To tease him Ash suggested, "Tie me down and tickle my nose with your fur? Make me say I sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Windakindas?"

"Yes! I'll make you say, 'I sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Windakindas," he blurted out without thinking about what he was saying. Ash began to giggle as an amused voice said from behind the strange man, "Hah! I would never admit to that, Kouga. I'm surprised you sleep with anything considering that you have little luck with charming ladies."

Miroku entered from where he stood in the doorway. He grinned cheerfully at Ash as Kouga sputtered, "Now wait a minute…what's a teddy bear?" Ignoring Kouga, Miroku addressed Ash, "And how are you this morning, Asharti-chan?

Ash shrugged as she combed a hand through her shoulder-length strands of golden-brown, "I could be better if I were back at home." Kouga yelled to get the attention he wanted, "What is a teddy bear!" Kagome answered as she entered the room, "It's a child's toy, commonly held while a child sleeps at night. I didn't know you even knew that phrase, Kouga-kun."

Kouga frowned as he suddenly realized he'd been duped. He harrumphed and stomped outside as Shippou scurried inside, "Ash!" The kitsune exclaimed as he leapt into Asharti's waiting arms. "Kaede says we should get a move on and leave town today. There are rumors of a demon that has been attacking people in the mountains to the west. The demon seems to be stronger every day."

Ash froze, shocked that they were leaving so quickly. She stood there dumbly; expression frozen on her face, blue eyes guarded so as to not betray her inner thoughts to the young kitsune. 'Already? But I just got here. I don't know how to fight. I haven't even gotten my clothes cleaned. Please, please, let me find a way home.'


	4. Who Am I?

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Four: Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own presently is Asharti.

Until this point, Asharti has fallen into the story of InuYasha and met some pretty weird people. As she struggles to come to grips with finding a way to return home she has decided to travel with Kagome's demon exterminating group.

Ash fell in at the back of the group as they set off, packs on back, for the mountains to the west. She was left mostly to herself because Kagome was in the lead with InuYasha discussing what kind of demon it might be and the possibility of a Shikon shard near the demon, Miroku was, as always, pestering Sango, and Shippou had decided to tag along with Kouga. Asharti jumped as she felt a nip on her neck.

"Ah the sweet taste of an innocent maiden…there is nothing like it in the world," a small high-pitched voice sighed in appreciation. "No….no…don't," it squeaked as Ash's hand swatted the speaker. Glancing at her palm, Ash saw a tiny insect. In fact, it looked a lot like a flea. Soon enough it perked right up and was hopping up and down in annoyance. "Why does everyone have to hit me? I have to eat too, don't I!"

"My apologies, little master," Ash adopted the more eloquent speech she usually reserved for formal occasions and her correspondences. "If I had known it was you, I would not have reacted so rashly. You are Myoga, are you not?"

The flea seemed pleased to be recognized, "I am," he agreed with a respectful bow and then a hop of excitement. "And you must be Lady Ash. I have heard InuYasha speak of you. I must say he was quite wrong. I find you refreshingly charming." The flea was wondering how InuYasha could be so mistaken by this point, but then he recalled that InuYasha wasn't particularly polite or thoughtful.

"Would you mind sharing your wisdom, Master Myoga? I would be grateful to have knowledge of the legends and demons hereabout. It would do me well to understand how to counter them should I ever fall into their path." She knew that she didn't know much about this world, and if she was going to be stuck in it, she'd rather have some idea of what she was up against. Myoga quickly launched into teaching a flicker of joy in his voice. InuYasha had never bothered to listen to the flea's advice unless it suited his purposes.

Thus distracted by Myoga, Asharti never noticed how late it was until the group stopped for the noonday meal. As she munched on the packed lunch Kaede had given them, she reviewed the legends and demons she had been told about. Hopefully she would never run into half of them, already she knew she would be having nightmares.

Feeling a twinge of unease, Ash glanced towards a grouping of trees and rose to her feet swiftly. A girl with ebony tresses and swirling magenta eyes was floating on a large white feather and she was watching them. "InuYasha," she called in warning, finally recognizing Kagura. But Kagura did not approach Kagome, which was to be expected since Kagome, after all, was the Shikon shard bearer; instead, she approached Asharti.

"Show yourself," she demanded of Asharti, eyes glaring their malice, directed, Ash suddenly knew, solely at her. "Show what you really are, wench! I would see what you are." Confused, Ash stared at her, strangely unafraid of her. "I don't understand," Asharti replied softly. "I am just as human as Kagome is. Why then would you ask me to show you what I am?"

Kagura's eyes widened in a rare show of shock as she asked, "You are unaware aren't you?" She smirked and then finally said with a wide, sweeping, magical gesture, "Awaken to what you really are, Asharti." She watched expectantly as Ash felt changes in her body. She felt stronger, faster, and sharper than she ever had before. Claws sprang from her hands, fangs growing among her normal human teeth, cat-like ears forming through her mound of hair and rising to peak in a silhouette of white above the golden-brown hue of the mane, and lastly, Ash's eyes changed shape slowly, elongating into delicately exotic cat-shaped eyes. "Hanyou," Kagura hissed at Asharti.

"No," Ash wailed as everything she had known in the past seemed to collapse. She had always known she was not like other children. Her mother had always told her that she was special, but this put a lie to many things. She understood part of how InuYasha felt now, except he had devoted himself to his demon half, while she had lived, blissfully unaware of her youkai blood. "It cannot be," she whispered, staring at her clawed hands as the claws retracted into her palms. She reached up to feel the snowy ears peeking out of her mane.

Kagura laughed wickedly as she rose in the air on her leaf. She tossed her midnight hair into the breeze she had created and said to Asharti, "Naraku waits for you, Lady Asharti. You will come. You must come. You are drawn to him like a moth to flame for you are his betrothed." A burning sensation crackled through the air as Ash's temper got the better of her, and with her newly released demon powers it wasn't wise of Kagura to taunt her.

"Cease," her voice rang out loudly and froze everything in place for several seconds. "You can tell your master that I will never come to him. I will be his when hell freezes over in the lowest of its depths."

Kagura stared at Ash hiding her surprise. If Naraku had chosen her, she would have snapped his offer up in a heartbeat. But for some reason he had chosen this hanyou who did not appreciate the gift of his protection. He would not have chosen her without some very good reasons, Kagura finally decided, but because she could not leave without knowing for herself why, she asked, "Why are you not honored by the gift my master offers you?"

"Offers? Naraku does not offer; he demands. Human, youkai, or hanyou, I will not obey him. I will never willingly go to Naraku, nor accept any gifts, visits, or even messages from him. I am happy by myself."

Kagura thought that over, then drifted off on her wind currents, supposedly to report to Naraku about this latest development and to mull over the thought provoking answers the hanyou had given. The group took Asharti's transformation in stride; Myoga claiming he had known the whole time, Shippou chattering excitedly about the fun he and Ash could have now and the rest mostly silent, in likelihood thinking about this turn of events. Ash herself troubled over her newly revealed past and the possibility of youkai surviving to the modern world. Most of her thoughts centered around one word. 'Hanyou.'

Author's Note: Someone has kindly brought to my attention that sama is restricted to males. As I have used it twice in reference to Kaede-san and Kagome-san, allow me to express my apologies and to assure you that the error has been fixed and will not be repeated. Yours, Ash.


	5. Gathering Storm Clouds

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Five: Gathering Storm Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't in any way, shape, or form, own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own presently is Asharti.

Having traveled with the demon exterminating group for only half a day has Ash dizzily rethinking her opinions of her life in the modern world. She can't wait to get back until Kagura pays a social call to, of all people, Ash. Surely Asharti couldn't have been a hanyou all her life. Or could she? The evidence certainly points in that direction. And is Naraku really serious about making Asharti his betrothed?

Luckily most of Kagome's band of demon exterminators had not pressed Ash too much after the startling discovery of her youkai blood. Though InuYasha didn't outwardly show it, he was worried about this turn of events. 'Could Asharti be a spy?' He wondered. Naraku seemed to have far too many eyes on them, especially Kagome, of late. He finally decided that he would have to keep a very close eye on Ash. After all, if Kohaku could be turned against Sango, then certainly a stranger would turn on them more readily.

Ash was lost in her own mental wanderings. 'Could I really be a hanyou? Are youkai still present in the modern world? Mother always said I was special, but she never mentions my father. I've always imagined him as some important man who died for a good cause. Surely he would not have abandoned us…youkai are known for their faithfulness to beloved human lovers.'

Puzzled, she decided that she must turn to someone of youkai heritage who could help explain it to her; but who? She worked it through her mind logically, 'Shippou would never understand. He is just a kit and he is more interested in fun and games. He could never imagine how hard being of mixed blood is. Kouga is much too distant for me to even consider speaking to him about it. Maybe InuYasha? No. He dislikes the human half of himself. I cannot show him my weakness. Myoga is too proud of my youkai blood to understand why it would be a burden.'

She broke away from her thoughts as they set camp for the night. All of her fellow group members spread out doing their own things as she sat by the fire and stirred their dinner. Sniffing the bread charring, she caught sight of a silvery flow of hair in the shadows just beyond the fire. Instinctively knowing that it wasn't InuYasha, she called out, "Master Sesshoumaru, come stir this for me, please. The bread will burn and I need to remove it from the pan. She was surprised as the dread youkai lord came forward and took the spoon from her stirring the stew around nonchalantly. "Aren't you going to fetch the bread," he asked coolly.

Breaking from her surprised trance, she swiftly saved the bread from the fire and set it aside. She resumed her position stirring the stew. "Thank you." As he stood nearby, arms crossed and watched her stirring the evening meal, she suddenly knew who to speak to about her problem. "Sesshoumaru, will you listen to me? You don't need to speak. I only need to talk to someone about a problem I have."

Taking his silence for assent she said, "I have just recently discovered my youkai bloodlines and it is disturbing me. How do I trust myself when any moment my hot-tempered blood rushes to the forefront and makes me do something I'll later regret? Why did I never know this of myself before? Who could my father really be? These things are not certain. Of one thing I am certain: Naraku must not be allowed to obtain the Shikon no Tama."

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "You must first learn control and the rest will come methodically. It is best that you do not go on this mission. Naraku is most certainly behind it. Can you not feel the evil pulsing from the mountain? It is his stench."

Asharti smelled the air, breathing in deeply and catching the underlying scent Sesshoumaru made mention of. The odor made her shiver as she turned her gaze from the mountains to the aristocratic youkai lord beside her. "Yes. I finally understand why the raging of our youkai blood is attracted to such evil. Thank you. You didn't have to listen to me and I needed this conversation."

The dog youkai nodded slightly before turning his attention towards the others of the group who were just now entering the camp. Before his brother could get defensive he stated, "I have information for you about the youkai of the western mountains."

Shortly after their meeting, the exterminators ate their evening meal, Sesshoumaru having already disappeared from their midst. Asharti, still peaceful after her conversation with Sesshoumaru, took a short walk before attempting to get any sleep. The wind ruffled her golden-brown locks as she turned her face to the sky and studied the beauty of the twinkling stars.

'They never seemed this beautiful back home,' Ash thought just before a shadow swept across the moon. Said shadow landed a few feet away from Asharti, sable mane rippling in the breeze of his passage, clothes settling to swirl around his inhumanly handsome form, etched features unmistakable in the dim lighting of the stars' glow above. Her gasp gave away her shock as she recognized the horrible truth. This man had been handsome in both anime and manga, but he was even more gorgeous in person.

"Naraku," she didn't realize she had said his name aloud until his lips curved into a charming smile with an edge of danger to it. He approached closer, his smirk growing more pronounced as she took a swift retreating step backwards. He moved faster than she, grasping her left wrist in one of his hands to keep her present and draw her body closer to his.

"Do not think to run from me, Gataki." His voice flowed over her senses, mellifluous and deeply toned as only the most beautiful of instruments could be. "You refused my troth, my love. Why would you have done such a thing? Is it the scar on my back that repulses you? My table habits? It certainly can't be my bedside manner."

Ash strained away from him as much as she could physically balance to avoid skin contact. "Naraku," she murmured again, unable to get out any other words, her blue gaze trapped in his own more fiery one. "Could it be that I'm not sensual enough for a kitten like you? Or perhaps you just enjoy playing the coquette?"

"I would never…" He continued, cutting off her faltering words with his own, "I desire you, my dear. I desire you above all others." He bent his head, eyes level with hers, "And I mean to have you." The last phrase was fierce and in a harsher tone than the one used previously. His face blocked out the sky and without understanding why she would do such a thing, Ash reached out and gently touched the high bones of his cheek. "Too late, my pet. I won't be gentle with you now," he snarled and ravaged her mouth with his masterfully.

Ash stiffened under the onslaught of his experienced tongue which was already thrusting into her mouth in a series of patterns which began a slow and steady pulse in her loins. Her eyes were wide with shock, locked onto his glittering gaze as he tasted her mouth. Suddenly recognizing the danger of being seduced by this unpredictable youkai, Ash bit down on his tongue until she tasted blood, then released him.

Naraku snarled as a mere twinge of pain shot through his mouth when she tore into his tongue. It hardly affected him physically, but brought to mind that he couldn't allow this to go any further at this stage in his plans. He removed his hand from where he had grasped Asharti at the wrist. "We are finished for now, darling. Be so good as to prepare for my visit next time. I am not a patient youkai when it comes to women.

He turned to leave, dark strands swinging behind him as he strode a few feet away and prepared to launch himself into the air for his return trip to his mysterious castle. He paused and turned his profile to look at the woman he would make his mate once more, saying, "Oh, Ash, I almost forgot. I have a rule when it comes to lovemaking. What's good for the goose is good for the gander. I'll return your little love bite at a more appropriate time. And I'll lavish it on you where ever my mouth desires to taste you."

A smirk quirked his sensually masculine mouth as if he guessed what his last comment had done to Ash's already speedy heart rate. He leapt off the ground and into the starlit sky and the breeze above the trees and had soon disappeared from sight.


	6. Trying to Forget

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Six: Trying to Forget

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own currently is Asharti.

Since landing in InuYasha, Ash has discovered she is hanyou and has had a run-in with Naraku, who claims that she is his betrothed.

Asharti woke from troubling dreams that shook her to her very core. She shivered as she realized the importance of Naraku's kiss. It had been her first kiss and she was positive he had known it. Even worse, she feared that she'd never wash the taste or the memory of him out of her body.

With that the uppermost thought in her mind, she pulled Miroku to the side as soon as she could catch him alone. Somewhat nervously, she wrung her hands together and stated, "Miroku, I want you to kiss me."

A few moments later she looked up at him to find that his jaw had dropped. She lifted his jaw back into place carefully, taking in his glazed eyes and then waiting calmly until he began to stutter, "Wha-what?"

Sango found them just as Miroku was about to launch into a large and extremely nervous explanation of why he couldn't take advantage of her that way. Sango glared at the monk and, eyes narrowing on him, warned, "Housshi, don't you dare kiss her, rub her bum, ask her to bear your children…" She continued her list of offenses he had always done to her.

In a moment of pure defiance, Miroku sealed his mouth over Ash's. Although it was a very pleasant embrace, Ash didn't feel the same flare of excitement or the fire that pulsed through her when Naraku had kissed her. Just a few seconds after their kiss began it was abruptly interrupted as Sango dragged Miroku away from Asharti crying out loudly, "Hentai!"

Asharti blinked and after glancing at both the abused Miroku-Housshi and the furious Sango attempted to explain why she had allowed Miroku to kiss her. "I asked him to. I figured he would since he's the team's hentai." She shrugged continuing, "I was trying to figure something out and he helped immensely. But I have the idea he was about to make some excuse before you walked over. Maybe he was trying to make you jealous?"

Sango harrumphed at the sheer gall of Miroku and his behavior before nodding at Ash. She only had one question and that was because Housshi had never bothered to kiss her. "So…how was it?" Ash grinned at Sango as the two women began to walk back in the direction of the campsite. "It was very pleasant. He's quite talented."

All throughout the hike that day Ash felt on edge, as if someone was watching her every move. As the sensation persisted even after they made camp, she built her pallet closer to the center of the campsite knowing that it was the safest place in camp because Myoga was in that direction.

She drifted off into a light slumber after the team had cleaned camp and settled down for the night. Murmuring a soft hum of approval as a warm body slipped under her blanket with her, she nuzzled into the person joining her. Belatedly, she realized that Shippou was shorter of stature than the man who had curled an arm over her waist.


	7. Only in His Arms

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Seven: Only in His Arms

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own currently is Asharti.

Troubled by her inability to forget Naraku's kiss, Ash attempted to drive the memory away by convincing Housshi-sama to kiss her. She has finally resigned herself to the fact that she will never forget Naraku's touch. She's felt as if she'd been watched all day and now someone has slipped into her bed. Miroku? InuYasha? Sesshoumaru? Myoga? Kouga? Miroku?

Ash's eyes shot open as she tried to roll away from the man who was cradling her body against his. Her wide aquamarine gaze rose only to freeze on a pair of mobile lips that curved into a smirk even as she recognized them. She looked up further, dreading what she would see, but knowing exactly whose arms she lay in.

"Your greeting was much better this time, my dear," his voice said, amused and just loud enough for her to hear it. Surprisingly, Ash sensed that he was more relaxed on this visit than he had been during the other. A timely twinge of female intuition caused her to raise a hand and stroke his cheek.

"Why do you haunt me, Naraku? I have tried to forget you, only to find that I cannot wipe away the memory of your kiss. Why," she faltered slightly at asking the question she really wished the answer to aloud, "Why did you choose me?" He answered her as he leaned his face into her caress, "I could not help myself. You are my mate. Even if I wished to rid myself of you I could not. Not even the most powerful youkai can resist his mate."

Changing the subject, he added, "I am going to take you home. You will be well cared for in my castle." She protested as he rose to his feet, holding her body firmly against his. "No. Please Naraku.."

Sensing more than seeing, she cried out louder, "No. No, InuYasha! He'll do anything to keep me by his side. You must stay with Kagome. She needs you. Shippou needs you. I will be fine. He can't hurt me." Even as she said the last sentence, she knew it was a lie. Naraku held the power to hurt her worse than anyone or anything else in the world.

As Naraku leapt from to ground and began flying through the chilled night sky, Ash shivered, the cold blowing through her clothes as if there was no barrier of cloth between it and her skin. Feeling her shudder, Naraku, cradled her closer, tucking her against the warmth of his chest as the lulling, steady motion of his flying leaps rocked her to sleep.


	8. I Can't Love Him

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Eight: I Can't Love Him

Disclaimer: I don't in any way shape or form own any of the characters from InuYasha. The only character I own currently is Asharti.

Has Naraku gone mad? He's kidnapped Asharti and is heading to his castle. What will he do with her? Will InuYasha, Kagome, and the others ever catch up with Naraku? Who is Naraku anyway?

As the drifting motion of Naraku's flying leaps slowed to a snail's pace, Ash awoke, catapulted into awareness as she lifted her head sleepily. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the servants, some youkai and others human. Some of the gazes that accosted her were spiteful yet others were pitying.

Naraku's fierce glare wandered over the servants as he announced, "This is my betrothed. She is to be shown courtesy and obeyed in all things unless they countermand my orders."

While Naraku carried her into the house and began down the hall Ash taunted, "My, my…you make me feel beloved. I think I'll cry." Her tone was scathing. He smirked as he replied, "You didn't feel that way when you welcomed me into your bed, or when you slept in my arms."

Ash blushed, the color seeping from her face and lower. She studied the halls as he carried her through them. The rich colors caught her attention; delighting her and making her wonder if there was more to this youkai than she had originally thought.

Opening the door to an opulent bedchamber, Naraku swept Ash over the doorstep with a flourish before carrying her to the canopied bed. His eyes flared with passion at the sleep-bedraggled appearance she still sported. His head lowering, he covered her mouth with his.

This time, his kiss was gentler, more tempting, caressing, persuading, wooing. His mouth molded to hers gently, tongue swirling over her lips as he waited patiently. With a small groan, Ash parted her lips to invite him into her mouth. In a lazy pulsing motion, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Once. Twice. One last, slow, third time. Regretfully, he released her lips, drawing away from her and saying, "I have a meeting, my love. I shall see you at the evening meal. Dresses are in the closet."

She watched him leave, lips slightly swollen from his kiss. Her feelings for Naraku, she knew, were changing. 'I can't love him,' she told herself, knowing that she was falling in love anyway.


	9. Who is He Really?

Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Chapter Nine: Who is He Really?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any characters from InuYasha. The only character I currently own is Asharti.

Can someone really fall in love with Naraku? And is he really what he seems? Find out for yourself as Asharti explores her feelings for the dreaded youkai lord and his castle too.

Asharti dragged herself out of bed later in the afternoon after having taken a nap to restore her determination to resist Naraku and his oddly charming ways. She investigated in the closet and was surprised to find several fine dresses that were fit for the bride of a wealthy nobleman. In fact, some were even more modern than she had expected. As she tried a few on with delight, she realized that she was actually enjoying this sojourn. A frown creased her face and she picked the least expensive and most unhandsome dress she could find in the wardrobe.

Clothed in its demure folds, she peeked outside her bedroom doors and began wandering down the hall, curiously investigating anything remotely interesting. A loud raised voice snarled something and a sliding door whooshed open, a large demon barreling out and nearly knocking her over. Taking her for a servant, the youkai snarled lifting an arm to backhand her, "Watch where you're going, bitch!"

She cringed, stumbling backwards, palm raised as if to deflect the blow, a blow that never came. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded in Ash's ears and she propped open one eye to see Naraku's clawed hand wrapped around the other's wrist and digging in painfully. With his other hand, he drew Ash to his body and protectively rested a hand on her golden-brown mane. Asharti, leaned against the sturdy form beside her with relief, both cat-slanted eyes open now, ears perking forwards in curiosity. Naraku's normally vibrant tone had a dead strain to it as he said, "Dare to touch my betrothed again, and I will rip both your arms off and feed them to the harpies."

The youkai whimpered in pain and nodded repeatedly. Naraku released the demon with a hiss and cradled Ash more gently against him, watching as the demon left the hall. His head lowered as he whispered in one of Ash's ears, "It is best that you don't approach this part of the house when a meeting is held. Not many would know that you are mine."

InuYasha sighed as Kagome called, "Can you scent her? Is she near?" He fehed to himself as he glanced in her direction, golden eyes annoyed, several twigs sticking out of his tousled silver mane. "Why don't you try to sniff out a personal odor from mountain air and one who was carried by an elusive youkai, no less," he grumbled. "Let's stop. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Miroku reminded him from Kirare's back, his hands resting on Sango's waist as she twined her fingers in the big cat-beast's fur. Shippou bounced around on the cat-beast's tail as he said, "We can't stop now, InuYasha! Asharti needs us. We've got to save her from Naraku."

InuYasha growled and grumbled some more. "But I don't have time to chase after a hanyou girl who is more trouble than she is help. I have to destroy the demon of the western mountains." Hearing this remark, Kagome glared at the hanyou. "Sit, boy," she yelled and watched InuYasha slam face-first into the ground. "We're finding her if I have to yell 'sit' all night."

The hanyou groaned as he slammed into the dirt again. "Oh, sorry, I forgot," Kagome said apologetically as InuYasha climbed to his feet. Meanwhile Miroku couldn't help himself and one of his hands wandered below Sango's waistline. "Hentai," the shriek rent the air as a loud bang was heard.

Asharti entered the dining room a good half-hour late for dinner. She had determined to be a horrible captive and ruin Naraku's schedule. To her surprise, however, dinner was just being served as she slid into the long and elegantly decorated room. "Just in time, my dear," Naraku murmured as he held her seat out for her.

She frowned as he seated himself next to her, his evening clothes sharply cut and elegant. As he advised her of the menu, she glanced around, trying not to obsess about the smooth and delicious sound of his voice.

As they ate, he engaged her in matters of music, literature, and poetry. Much as she expected, he enjoyed much of the same as she did, but just to disagree, she found herself taking the side of authors she positively hated, music styles that made her grit her teeth with frustration, and poetry that, to her, was absolutely inconceivable and badly written too.

Naraku walked with Ash to her quarters that night as if he had always done so. "You know, my love, I do not think I can bear to leave you without a goodnight kiss," he murmured to her, his tone causing a pulsing wave of desire to leap to life within her. To her surprise, instead of ravishing her mouth, he bestowed a rough, but guardedly gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight, my lady." He turned and moved down the long hall with a gracefulness that would have made many women envy him. As Ash watched him until she disappeared she wondered yet again, 'Who is Naraku really?'


End file.
